


Knife and Corset

by arctowardsthesun



Category: Fathers and Sons - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctowardsthesun/pseuds/arctowardsthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knife and Corset

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in high school because what else does one do when forced to read Russian lit? D/s porn apparently.

Bazarov followed Anna Sergyevna into her room. "I've been wanting to do this since I arrived," he said huskily, his throat choked with desire. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her roughly. At first she struggled, but she soon became quiesent. When he began to nibble on her lower lip, she let out a small moan and he drew back. "So you like it rough, do you?" She gave a small, embarrassed nod. A self-satisfied smile crept across his face, "Take off your dress. I wouldn't want to damage it." The dress fell off her into a pool of broadcade at her feet. Bazarov pulled a small knife out of his boot top and began to cut through the laces of her corset, one by one.


End file.
